


say the word but don’t say no

by daffodilsforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilsforlou/pseuds/daffodilsforlou
Summary: They stay like that for a few seconds, and then Harry says quietly, “I would, if you wanted”That makes Louis look his way, his eyebrows drown together in confusion, and Harry would reach his thumb out to smooth the crinkles if he weren’t so nervous about this conversation.“Have sex with you, I mean” he clarifies quickly before Louis has any chance to speak, holding his gaze.high school au where harry’s pretty much infatuated with his best friend louis, the rumoured womaniser that’s actually a virgin.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 269





	say the word but don’t say no

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this doesn’t sound either British or American enough to you, it’s my duty to let you know I’m neither. Anyhow, I really hope you like it! 
> 
> CW: this story contains underage sex, seeing as it takes place when Harry is seventeen and Louis’ eighteen. 
> 
> Here’s a little [tumblr post](https://daffodilsforlou.tumblr.com/tagged/say-the-word-but-don%E2%80%99t-say-no) if you’d like to check it out!
> 
> Title taken from “Why don’t we go there” by One Direction, the official “lose your virginity to me” song

Harry’s got a bad habit of eavesdropping.

Well, it’s not really eavesdropping, he guesses, if it’s your best friend the one that comes to you and his group the one that follows while they talk loudly. Even if they’re not really talking to you.

He’s standing by his locker, the cold metal of it sending a satisfying chill down his back, when he sees Louis turn the corner into the hallway, and as soon as Louis sees him, he acknowledges him with a tiny nod of his head and a soft smile that Harry is quick to return. The blue-eyed boy is walking towards him purposely slow, the dramatics of it prompting Harry to roll his eyes. It turns into a pout just as quickly though, when a sudden movement forces his eyes to stray from Louis, and he sees that he’s accompanied by his senior friends. It’s not like he doesn’t like them, they’re fun and easy to get along with, even if they’re really loud when they’re together —their group is formed by 6 boys at most, there’s really no reason for them to be so loud, they just like to speak over one another— it’s just that he was really looking forward to going home immediately after his last class ended, and now he’s stuck listening to a conversation he’s not part of because Louis is. Because Louis is his ride home. So, he’s really stuck listening to it.

When the group finally reaches Harry, Louis’ now the one who’s talking, occasionally being interrupted by one of the boys, and he slumps against the lockers too, mirroring Harry’s position, the boys forming a semicircle around them. Through bits and pieces, he gets a little understanding of what they’re talking about, and Alice’s name being uttered just confirms his suspicions. Last Saturday one of the girls in their year threw a party at her house, and apparently Louis ended up spending all night with her. Harry wasn’t at the party (non-seniors weren’t invited), and he would’ve been just fine not knowing who Louis spent his weekend with, but as it is common among high schoolers, the gossip reached his ears Sunday morning.

It pretty much ruined Harry’s weekend, and he thought he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore than that, but here he is, halfway through Wednesday and hearing it again.

When he tunes again in on the conversation, they’re still talking about Alice, unfortunately, but now they’re also interrogating Louis, which is like, ten times worse. Harry really doesn’t care about how much fun Louis had without him. He may be a little bitter.

Louis’ friends are trying to get him to talk about Alice, but Louis’ not giving them anything to work with. Always a gentleman, that one. After a few more teasing dabs and inappropriate questions, he hears Noah ask,

“You’re not a virgin, are you?”

And it’s so obvious that he’s joking, it’s not even meant to be interpreted as a real question, honestly, if the way every boy in the tiny circle erupts in laughter is anything to go by. But it still makes Louis advert his gaze and go all red in the cheeks all of a sudden. It makes Harry frown in confusion. They don’t usually talk about this stuff with each other, but it’s not like Louis to be shy about it, about anything, really, which is why Harry doesn’t get why he’s reacting this way.

Louis doesn’t answer right away, keeps looking anywhere but at his friends, giving them the opportunity to keep making jokes, his cheeks going redder the more explicit they get. Harry doesn’t like it and he doesn’t know what to do, always the one being soothed in uncomfortable situations and never the one doing the soothing, so all he can think about is _stop! Something’s wrong with him!_

But then Louis looks up and throws an offhand comment about how Levi was _actually_ caught having sex at the party, and he does it loudly, so loudly even some of the other students still in the hallway look their way. It makes the boys laugh, too, quickly turning to Levi to make fun of him now.

Louis stays silent for the rest of the conversation though, and that is so unlike him that it makes Harry feel uneasy. What is wrong with him? Could it really be that...

Louis is a virgin?

Suddenly, going home promptly is the last of his priorities.

*

The idea doesn’t leave Harry all day. Not when he’s driving in the passenger seat of Louis’ mom car home, nor later when he’s listening to his mom recall her day, not even when he’s supposed to be concentrating on his homework like the dedicated student he likes to believe he is. Then again, he guesses he’s always been more dedicated to Louis.

They’re inside Harry’s room pretending to do their homework, exchanging quiet commentary here and there. Every time his mind wanders to what happened earlier at school, though, his gaze falls upon Louis, and he doesn’t notice he’s doing it until Louis’ looking at him too.

“What?” Louis smiles the second time he catches him staring.

A soft pink settles on his cheeks, “nothing”

They go back to their books every time, and it’s not until the fourth time Louis catches him looking that he finds it in himself to ask, “are you a virgin?”

Louis’ eyes widen comically at the question, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. He fidgets a little in his place on the floor and says “what?”

Harry doesn’t advert his gaze this time, he just looks pointedly at him, as if to tell him _you heard me._

“I’ve told about every girl I’ve hooked up with”

Yeah, Harry’s painfully aware of that.

“Hooking up doesn’t necessarily mean sex though”

“You’ve hooked up with people” he reasons, “are you a virgin?”

 _That’s not fair,_ he wants to say, _you already know about me_ , but instead replies “no”

The blue-eyed boy lifts his hands palm up and shrugs, in a _there you go, then_ way.

But Harry knows exactly what Louis’ doing. He’s deflecting, just like he did earlier at school. Harry knows him better than his other friends though, partly because they’ve known each other longer and partly because he’s a little bit in love with him. And that is exactly why he already knows the answer when he asks again, “are _you_?”

Louis scoffs. Then he makes sure Harry sees him roll his eyes. He doesn’t answer though, the anticipation making Harry’s stomach turn.

It shouldn’t be such a big deal, god, they’re _best friends,_ they pretty much tell each other everything else. And still, Harry can hear Louis’ heartbeat quicken to match his own. Finally, after what feels like hours, Louis nods, pointedly not looking his way.

“No one’s ever touched my dick but me” he says rapidly, the words mixing together and making it almost hard to understand.

Scrambling his brain for something appropriate to say, Harry nearly misses when Louis asks, “what was his name?”

He’s looking at Harry now, an insecure glint shining in his eyes. Harry cocks his head to the side, not quite certain of what he’s trying to get at.

“Your first guy” Louis clarifies, whilst he settles himself at the foot of Harry’s bed. “Tell me about it”

Harry rests his back against his bedframe, one foot tucked beneath his bum, the other cradled in between Louis’ hands.

He’s pretty confident he’s already told the story to Louis once. But it’s okay, he doesn’t mind, so he tells him again. He talks about the guy he met once at writing camp and how he lost his virginity to him, about the way the guy made him feel protected even when they were at risk of getting caught in the cabin by one of the counselors, or even one of their friends, he tells him about the embarrassment he felt when he didn’t know how to put the condom on and how he liked it better the second time around —the time he bottomed— but that he hasn’t been presented with an opportunity to do it again. They talk, and talk, and talk, and eventually Harry realizes Louis’ deflected the attention from him again.

But he’s got his answer, at least, so he decides to not call him out on it.

*

Louis ends up crashing for the night, because of course he does.

Anne doesn’t know Louis also likes boys, so she never puts up much of a fight when they ask. Louis’ mom knows, but she just pretends they sleep in different beds when one of them sleeps over. As if.

They settle next to each other in bed after they change into their pyjamas —well, comfier shirts, they’re comfortable enough around each other to sleep in their boxers— not quite sleepy but tired. Harry thinks they’re going straight to sleep when they let the conversation they were having die down softly and the silence stretches for too long to pick it up again, but then he hears Louis say, 

“It’s not like I don’t want to”

It takes Harry a moment to recognize what he’s referring to, and ultimately keeps silent when he does. He doesn’t want to scare Louis off by saying the wrong thing, and sometimes it’s better if he just lets him talk first.

He rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder, and their faces would be inches apart if either of them found the courage to look at each other, but they’re not that brave, and this feels like the type of conversation that would make Louis uncomfortable, so Harry keeps gazing at his hands rubbing Louis’ forearm and Louis keeps his directed at the ceiling. He waits a few seconds for Louis to start talking once more, but instead a quiet settles in the room again.

“Why haven’t you?” Harry listens to himself ask, not quite having given permission to the words to leave his mouth.

It looks as if Louis’ not going to answer for a moment, his ragged breathing the only sign that he hasn’t fallen asleep yet, but then he shrugs, jostling Harry’s head a little which prompts him to slightly turn his head, finally looking at Louis.

“I’ve come real close,” he starts, still not looking in his direction, “a couple times, I think”

Harry just hums, not quite sure what to say. Every rumor he’s ever heard about Louis sleeping with a girl at every party he went to going through his head, memories of sleepless nights because of it flashing through his mind. He wonders what he does when he disappears in the middle of a party then, if he’s not getting off in any form. And why are there so many rumors? He then thinks bitterly, frowning a little, he always got a little too jealous when he heard them the next morning, and now that he finds there never was anything to worry about, it makes him a little mad for all the mornings that ruined.

They stay like that for a few seconds, and then Harry says quietly, “I would, if you wanted”

That makes Louis look his way, his eyebrows drown together in confusion, and Harry would reach his thumb out to smooth the crinkles in his forehead if he weren’t so nervous about this conversation.

“Have sex with you, I mean” he clarifies quickly before Louis has any chance to speak, holding his gaze.

“You’re not a girl though” Louis says.

“So? You’re not straight” Harry scoffs, almost incredulously.

“Yeah, but I’m not out at school, so how would getting off with you help?” he reasons back. 

It’s true, Louis’ only out to one other person besides Harry, which happens to be his mom, and that’s just because she caught them kissing the same time Louis was coming out to Harry. So he does have a point, even if Harry doesn’t want to admit defeat yet.

“Maybe it could make you feel less nervous next time you come close”

Louis huffs out a quiet laugh, adverting his gaze, maybe out of nervousness or maybe because he finds this whole conversation a bit weird; either way, it feels like he’s laughing at Harry, like he still doesn’t have the upper hand even when he’s pretty certain he does and it irritates him to no end. He can’t believe he’s finally done something Louis hasn’t, he’s finally one step ahead instead of one behind, and Louis still won’t give him the satisfaction. He’s an adult —well, almost— Louis doesn’t get to treat him like a child this time, not in this situation, he decides. But it’s not like he wants Louis to do this out of pressure, even if he, himself really wants to, so he leaves it alone.

“Fine. I did my job by offering. Your loss”

Harry turns to face the other way, putting space between them and an end to the conversation at the same time. He’s not mad, not really, just… disappointed maybe, he let himself get a little too excited. Embarrassed too, because it’s not like Louis to refuse him something and he feels a little too rejected now after putting himself out there like that. 

It takes him a few minutes, but then Louis’ also rolling on his side just like Harry knew he would and throwing an arm around his middle to bring him close. Harry goes willingly and lets the older boy kiss the back of his neck soothingly, nudging a couple of stray curls to the side with his nose.

“How would we do it?” is whispered in the back of his neck almost immediately after Harry rests his hands on top of Louis’ where they’ve come to rest over his belly button.

A giant smile threatens to take over Harry’s features, and he’s glad Louis can’t see him cause it’s honestly embarrassing how happy to even have Louis consider his offer makes him. He stills himself before saying, “well, how do you usually start?”

“I guess we make out a bit?” Louis answers, his voice going a little higher at the end of his sentence making it sound like a question.

Harry turns around in his arms, way too giddy to keep having this conversation. It’s just, it’s _Louis_. Louis, with whom he may be a little bit in love with. Louis, his older best friend, the one he’s always looked up to, the same person that always makes Harry feel _safe_ and _understood,_ and even though it has never been Louis’ intention, he sometimes makes him feel a little like he needs to catch up to him too. So now that he has the opportunity to reverse their rolls, he’s too excited. And it doesn’t matter that he’s only done it twice ‘cause Louis hasn’t done it even _once_ and that’s the _whole point_. He can’t stop smiling.

“Okay,” he starts, “we’ve done that before”

The older boy nods, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. He starts rubbing his thumb around Harry’s hipbone.

“Do you want to give it a try, then?”

Louis nods, scooting even closer to Harry and tightening the hold he’s got on his hip. Harry bites his bottom lip and chances a look at Louis’, which encourages the latter to close the distance between them. They start slow, just like every time they kiss, lips gliding over each other smoothly, Harry wasting no time in capturing Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth to bite on it a little. When he releases it, he traces his tongue over it, making Louis finally deepen the kiss. It turns rough in no time, both of their tongues sliding with each other gracefully.

“You can touch me” Harry breaths hotly against Louis’ lips after a few minutes of mild kissing, once he notices the hands on his hips have no intention of moving. Louis’ not usually this reserved, they always go to sleep with swollen lips and half-hard dicks, so Harry guesses he’s nervous. But it’s okay, he doesn’t mind doing most of the work.

“I know” Louis says, but he still doesn’t. “I’m not that virginal, Harry”

“Show me” Harry dares.

Louis shudders with a deep breath at that and lets his body press against Harry’s. His hands make their way to his lower back and he pulls hard, bringing him even closer. He starts grinding his crotch slowly into Harry’s, making Harry reach down to grasp his bum, the movement efficiently giving him leverage to grind back. They return to kissing then, this time their tongues meeting almost immediately, their teeth clacking together awkwardly. But the friction is too good to care, so neither of them say anything. They’re both half hard already, the only barrier between them the thin cotton of their boxer briefs.

“Does it feel good?” Harry asks.

“Fuck. Yes. A lot, baby”

And _oh_. That’s new, Louis’ never called him that before. And Harry likes it, he realizes, he likes it a lot. Preening under the pet name, he gets the courage to tug at Louis’ boxer briefs and ask, “is it okay if we take them off?”

Louis freezes a little, and Harry immediately puts some space between them, too worried he’s said the wrong thing. Louis opens his eyes slowly at that, looking a little out of it, as if he’s worked himself over the mere _idea_ of more, and after regaining his footing a little he nods, “Yes, okay”

They scramble to get out of their clothes quickly, neither of them wanting to stop being close to each other, and they’re a bit awkward in their haste to do so since they don’t even get out of bed. As soon as they’re both naked, they rearrange themselves into their sides, and start kissing again, their bodies already hot and glistening with sweat all over. They shift a little to find a good position, and this time when their dicks press together, they hiss. Harry moans and thumps his head back against the pillow, his messy curls fanning out against the pillowcase. Harry’s cock rubs against Louis’, leaking wetly across their stomachs as they try to get some friction. When they get a good angle, they don’t stop, their dicks hardening without delay.

They gaze at each other as they rut leisurely. Louis braces himself with both hands on Harry’s hips and picks up his pace, and Harry rocks forward with each of Louis’ thrust to meet him halfway. Every time the tip of Louis’ cock nudges against his stomach because of the force of their thrust, it leaves the spot shiny and wet. It makes Harry moan harder.

Harry goes to wrap his fist around them, and immediately after he’s secured his hold, he looks down at it. God, they look good. They look _amazing_. Louis pink cock is big and warm and _hard_ in his hand, and it feels _so_ good. Even better when it’s rubbing against Harry’s own swollen cock. He’s just been holding them for a bit, adding to the friction they have already created, and before long he has Louis moaning in his ear,

“You’re so pretty, Haz”

Preening under the compliment, Harry finds the courage to start properly jerking them off. He runs his palm along Louis’ shaft first —trying to catalogue every detail, every vein, every twitch even— then he collects the pre-come they’re already blurting in his palm and uses it to make the slide of his hand better when he starts tugging on them fast, matching every one of their thrusts. It is kind of hard to jerk both of their lengths with just one hand, but he’s always got bigger hands than average so he manages.

Louis starts moaning loudly at that, and Harry has to remind him they’re not home alone. He thinks that’s gonna get him to shut up, and it does, for a bit, has to bite down on his bottom lip hard to be able to do so. But then Harry flicks his wrist just _so_ and he’s immediately back to being loud.   
  
“Lou _is_ ” he hisses. 

Louis manages to roll his eyes before kissing him hard, shoving his tongue down his throat and efficiently shutting up. They kiss and kiss and kiss and Harry let’s the pleasure wash over him, his toes curling with how wonderful his skin feels against Louis’. Judged by the sounds Louis’ trying to muffle, Harry’s pretty sure he feels the same way.  
  
When they break apart, Harry laces his free hand with one of Louis’, intertwining all their fingers down except for both their pointer fingers. He has special plans for those. He brings them to his mouth slowly, and when they’re an inch away from his face, he sticks his tongue out first to get a taste. Louis tastes like lime soap and sweat and skin, and it blends in a bittersweet way with Harry’s own taste, making his dick twitch from where it’s still rubbing against Louis’. He starts sucking on them after that, not wanting to waste any time, and it makes him close his eyes in pleasure. When he opens them again, Louis’ blue eyes are glued to his mouth.

Once he’s sure their fingers are wet enough, he takes them out, a trail of spit still connecting them to his mouth and guides them down to his ass. He slides their slick fingers in between his cheeks and Louis lets out a soft “ _oh_ ” when they catch on Harry’s rim slightly, his eyes wide now. He ushers both of their fingers to circle his rim at first, just to gauge Louis reaction and _god._ He looks so out of it, pupils so blown the blue almost cannot be seen, and Harry wants him to feel how _warm_ and _tight_ and _nice_ his hole would feel for him. With that thought in mind, he starts pushing the tip of Louis finger _inside_ , and just when Harry’s starting to feel the stretch of it, Louis stills.

“Don’t we need lube?” he asks breathlessly, mouthing at the hinge of Harry’s jaw. Harry hopes it leaves a hickey.

He shakes his head, “it’s just one finger”

He’s done it enough times to himself to know he likes the burn a little. It relaxes the older boy a bit, a soft moan leaving his mouth as he’s the one to start pressing his finger inside Harry this time.

To make the slide easier, the curly haired boy hooks his leg up over Louis’ hips, the movement effectively spreading his cheeks apart to allow the intrusion. Slowly, Louis eases in his finger to the knuckle, and it’s not much, but Harry still groans and spreads his thighs farther apart. Louis skims his free hand along the tensed muscles of his back, down to his soft hip, and squeezes hard.

Their cocks are still pressed against each other with the new position, so they resume their thrusting, turning frantic shortly after. Harry’s got a firm grip on both of their members still, and it takes them a while, but when Harry lets out a breathless _“there”_ to inform Louis they’ve found his spot, he really starts to fingerfuck him in no time, almost making Harry regret not getting out the lube, ‘cause even if the stretch is barely there, it seems like Louis really wants to _fill_ him.

They keep like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of being this close too much, not really kissing anymore, just panting in each other’s mouths, and then Louis utters “I’m—I’m close”

Harry nods, feeling like he’s on the brink himself and directs more of his attention to the grip he has on Louis’ cock, starts tugging harder. He swipes his thumb over the head, putting special attention on the slit there, smearing pre-come down the sides of his swollen cock, heavy in his hand. He does it again and again until Louis’ finger is stilling inside himself, and he’s letting out a low cry, his hips stuttering forward in Harry’s grasp, chasing the feeling.

Harry gasps at the feeling of Louis’ cock twitching against his stomach and then shudders when he feels Louis’ warm come too. He hurriedly instructs Louis’ to keep moving his finger, wanting to come with him. He circles his own rim with the same finger that’s still pressed to Louis’, and inserts the tip of it slowly. It’s all it takes for him to let go. That, and Louis whispering in his ear “are you close, baby?”

His eyes shut tight with the force of his orgasm and his toes curl where they’re pressed against Louis calves. He has half a mind to register Louis getting his finger out of him once he’s finished coming.

When they finally catch their breath, Harry’s ended up on top of Louis, their heads resting on the same pillow. They’re exchanging lazy kisses, too spent to initiate anything else, although that doesn’t deter Louis from rubbing his ass with gentle hands, sometimes even squeezing it a little.

“Obsessed much?” Harry teases, breaking the kiss to giggle into Louis neck.

Louis stills his hands, but he doesn’t remove them, “I honestly think I am”

It makes Harry laugh, having already entered that giddy headspace he always gets to after sharing orgasms with someone. He pushes his ass back a little, Louis immediately grabbing a handful of it to squeeze. He keeps at it for a while longer and then slaps one of his cheeks mildly before letting go.

“That was amazing, Haz. Thank you” 

“You’re very welcome” Harry says with a kiss to Louis nose.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, and after they come off their high a little more, they realize how disgusting it actually is to be laying in the come stained sheets, so they resolve to get up and clean themselves. Harry grabs a towel from the bathroom after deciding that taking a shower would be too obvious, they already don’t know how loud they were being so it’s better not to risk it.

After they’ve cleaned up and changed the sheets, Louis has to borrow some of Harry’s clothes, and the thought of the older boy sleeping in something that’s _Harry’s_ is too much right now, so he pushes it to the back of his mind for now. He’ll think about it when he’s in need of the serotonin.

Once they settle into bed again, Harry’s scared it’s going to be awkward. You don’t sleep with your best friend of years and then go on living as if nothing happened right? Should they talk about it? Should they just pretend this was Harry doing a favor for Louis? Oh my god, is Louis going to _actually_ start sleeping around—

Every frantic question that threatens to ruin his night gets shoved out of his mind though, the second Louis places his head on Harry’s chest and secures one of his arms around his middle.

“Thank you” Louis murmurs again, his hot breath hitting Harry’s shirt clad chest.

Harry doesn’t answer, not wanting to disrupt the calm bubble they suddenly find themselves in, he just slips his hands in Louis’ hair, and starts massaging his scalp. Now that he’s sure things won’t get awkward between them, he closes his eyes and lets the tiredness wash over him. He’s almost fallen asleep when he hears Louis softly say,

“I think I’ve found me new favorite feeling”

It makes Harry laugh, his eyes still closed.

“An orgasm?”

“ _You_ ” Louis says softly.

He’s sure Louis hears the way his heart stutters, he’s sure ‘cause he’s heard Louis’ do it too. The older boy rests his chin on Harry’s chest to look up at him, and when the younger opens his eyes he’s greeted with the gentle smile that make crinkles appear in the corners of his eyes. It’s all Harry can do not to lean down and kiss him.

“You’re my favorite feeling too” he whispers.

Louis laughs, successfully breaking the bubble and reaches up to kiss Harry’s raw lips. Harry just squeezes Louis tighter and kisses him back.


End file.
